


That Look

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Mission, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Joe glances at him and laughs. “I know that look.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 355





	That Look

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my nickyjoe tumblr sideblog, [monicashipsnickyjoe](https://monicashipsnickyjoe.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompt was: “I really want to kiss you right now.” Slow and hesitant.   
> [Per this prompt list.](https://monicashipsnickyjoe.tumblr.com/post/625028790188408833)

Nicky’s bone-tired. There’s blood in his hair, and his shirt’s got holes in it. He’s going to have to go shopping again. How many ruined shirts is it this week alone?

But at least this danger is mostly past, and they can finally have a few minutes of peace before the next one. So he only sighs a little on his way to the bathroom.

Joe’s already there, already has his shirt off.

Nicky stops in the doorway, breath stolen from him at the sight of Joe, his bare skin on display, no less beautiful than the first time he had laid eyes on him. Nicky leans against the door frame, content with watching.

Joe glances at him and laughs. “I know that look,” he says. Mischief dances in his eyes, and Nicky’s not so tired anymore.

“What look?”

“Should I interpret it for you?”

Nicky mirrors his smile with a smaller one. He likes this game. “If you would.”

Joe crosses the distance between them, barefoot on the bathroom tiles. Behind him, the shower is running, warming. Steam fogs up the edge of the mirror.

Joe leans close. It feels like a challenge, almost, who will break first. Nicky stands very still. He usually loses.

“That look says,” Joe’s words are warm against Nicky’s lips, “I really want to kiss you right now.” Joe lingers, a few agonizingly blissful seconds where Nicky is torn between not wanting to break this moment and desperately wanting to kiss him. “Am I right?”

“You already know,” Nicky says, and decides on kissing. He closes the distance. His arms wrap around Joe, holding him around the waist as Joe clutches at his shoulders.

Joe steps back, leading Nicky into the bathroom, then kicks the door closed behind them.


End file.
